Beach Day
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: another SM/RW fic where they meet in different circumstances.
1. I

Beach Day

**Beach Day**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here!

Author's Note: Hey have you seen that episode in the Super S episode where the girls were at the beach and Serena's little brother was attacked by Tiger's Eye?Then at the end the girls said at the end, "Next time we might have boyfriends."Well, here's that time!This is a whole different crossover, so don't be surprised that the sailors don't notice the ronins because in this story, they never met!

"I can't remember Darien couldn't make it!" Serena whined.

"Oh, quit whining, Serena," Ryo muttered, "and help me with this blanket!"

"He has finals this week," Ami said, "I'm sure he would come if he could."

"Wow," Mina gasped, "there are even more hot guys out here than the last time we were here!" She came prepared with binoculars. 

"Of course they're hot," Lita said, "it's 100 degrees out here!"

"I'm going to go for a little dip," Ami declared and took off her sandals, shirt and shorts.She wore a blue one piece with black trim.

"Ami, don't you think you over dressed just a little bit?" Lita asked.

The blue haired girl blushed slightly, "No."

"What are you," Mina teased, "afraid of showing a little skin?" Mina leaned back in her orange bikini.

She lowered her voice and head, "the beach is _crawling_ with guys!"

"Isn't that why we came here?" Lita questioned, applying suntan lotion on her shoulders, "Too bad I don't have a guy to rub lotion on me, but my goal is to find someone here today that will!"After since what happened between her and Tiger's Eye, she was _determined_ to find her real Prince Charming.

"Well, I have a feeling that something _nice_ is going to happen," Raye said with a grin.

"Wow!" Mina said, "Are we going to meet some guys?"

"Without a doubt!" Raye chuckled.

Ami sighed and headed for the water.'I can't take their teasing any more!' 

"Ooh," Kento said, "look at all the hot babes! And the hot food!"

"You can only have one at a time," Sai said, "you know."

"Just what ever happened to having your cake and eating it too?" Kento demanded, "Oh, wow, hot dogs!" he escaped over to the concession stand.

"You will remember to wait a half hour before going in the water, won't you?" Sai called after his friend with the bottomless stomach.

"Wow, Kento was right," Sage said, "there are a lot of hot babes here."They went to a nice sandy spot, not far from where the girls were and set their beach materials down.

"If Mia was here with us," Ryo began, "she'd be insulted."

"She has finals to study for," Rowen said, carrying a book.

"So why aren't you with her?" Sage teased, nodding to the book.

"Well, I," Rowen blushed slightly then cleared his throat, "because I want to?" Sage made a funny face.Rowen sighed."Oh, come on, Sage, you know how I like to read!"He sat down and began reading.

"You just don't want to meet any girls," Sage said.

"I didn't say that."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't bring Yuli either," Sai said, blushing as he looked at the many girls laying on the beach, "This kind of stuff isn't what kids should see."

"I'm going to play some beach volley ball," Sage declared, "Girls love volley ball!Who wants to come with me?"

"I'm going to work on my tan for a while," Ryo muttered, rubbing suntan oil on himself.

"Sai?" 

"Sorry, mate," Sai said, "but I can just _hear_ the waves talking to me!" he picked up his surfboard and ran to the waves.

Kento was still at the concession stand stuffing his face.Ryo was out to the world and Sai was surfing the waves.The only guy left was Rowen.

Sage sighed and looked at Rowen."Let's go play some volley ball."He picked up his friend's book and chucked it in the water.

"Sage!" Rowen yelled, "I was _reading_ that!"

"You can always get a new one," Sage said, "Now let's go play some volley ball so we can meet some girls and before we know it, we'll be putting some suntan lotion on them!Now let's go!" he grabbed his friend and dragged him to the volleyball nets. 

"Oh, no," Raye groaned, "Now I'm having a _bad_ feeling!"

"We're _not_ going to meet any new guys?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but---"

"Hey, Raye!" a male's voice shouted in the distance.

Raye's brown eyes widened, "I can't believe it, he followed me!"

"Hey, it's Chad!" Serena cried, "Hi Chad!" she started waving at the young man who was staying at Raye's temple.

"Don't wave at him!" Raye pulled her hand down.

"I thought you _liked_ Chad," Lita said with a frown.

"Yeah," Mina added, "you keep saying how you want to be a singer and Chad _is_ a singer."

"I do like him," Raye said, "as a friend.He isn't the guy for me though."

Chad jogged up to Raye, "Hey, your grandfather told me to keep you company."

"Wasn't that sweet?" Raye said with a fake smile, "but my friends are keeping me company."

Serena, Lita and Mina exchanged glances, wondering if they should give Raye some time alone.

"Hey, Serena, Mina," Lita said, "let's go play some volleyball."

"I don't know how to play volleyball," Serena mumbled.Her eyes wavered over to the cute guys who were headed there."Sure, let's go!"

"Mina, want to come?" Lita asked.

"Sure, I love volleyball!" Mina said, "but I'll join you in a minute. I'll just go and get a drink.I'm parched!"

"Okay," Lita said. 

"You can take my place after the fifth time the volleyball hits me in the head!" Serena laughed.

"You bet," Mina said and went to the concession stand to get a drink, where she met Kento. "One lemonade, please." 

Kento paused from his lunch and looked up to see a beautiful girl with blond hair.He almost choked on his French fry. He pulled down his sunglasses and peered over them to make sure she was real.Just before Mina was about to pay for his drink, Kento stood up from his table and placed some money on the counter."It's on me."

"Thanks," Mina whispered, taken away from his generosity.

"No problem," he said and went back to his table."You can join me if you want.It's a lot cooler over here."

"Sure," Mina sat down. 

"So, do you have a name?" Kento asked teasingly, taking his sunglasses off for a sec. 

She blushed slightly, "Mina."

"Kento."He put his sunglasses back on and grinned.They began having the most interesting conversation.

"It's not too late to start, is it?" Lita asked the two boys who were about to play.Her eyes were locked on Sage, 'He looks just like my old boyfriend!Only cuter!'

"Course not!" Sage cried, staring at Lita, "We were just waiting for some teammates; you can be on my team!"

"Good," Lita smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Lita."

"Sage," he nodded to his friend, "this is Rowen."

"Hi," Rowen said.

"And this is Serena," Lita nudged her friend.

Serena couldn't take her eyes off Rowen."Wha?"

"Say something!" she shouted in a whisper.

"Oh, hi!" 

"Well," Lita said, "now that we've all met each other let's play some ball!"

'Yes,' Sage thought, 'by all means!'

Ryo noticed the commotion at the spot where Raye was and thought he should go see.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" he asked.

"What's it to you?"Chad questioned.

Raye stood between the two young men before there was a fight, "it's okay, thanks." She said to Ryo and then turned to Chad, "Chad, I appreciate you coming over to see me.But you know what I'd really like?"

"What?" he asked.

Raye racked her brain for some excuse, "there's this fabulous CD that just came out but I haven't had the time to buy it.Can you pick it up for me, Chad?"

"Sure."

"It's the new CD of that band I listen to all the time," she informed.

"Oh, yeah, I think I know what you're talking about," Chad said, "I'll go and get it for you."

"Thanks, Chad and we also need a few things from the store too," she added, "And Grampa's out of his favorite tea."

"I think we're out every tea," Chad said.

"Then hurry before Grampa gets mad!" she urged.

"I'll see you when you get back," Chad said and left, but not before giving Ryo the 'don't touch her, she's mine' look.

Raye let out a sigh of relief, "I'd thought he'd never leave."

"You okay, miss?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," she turned and smiled.

"Who was that guy anyway? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, no," she blushed slightly, "he's just someone staying at my grandfather's temple with us.A musician on the run."

"Well, forgive me if I'm out of line with this, but," Ryo began, "I think he could just keep on running until he gets to Hollywood."

Raye laughed, "I know, he won't get his music very far if he stays here.I guess he stays here because he has nowhere to go and my grandfather likes him.My grandfather thinks he should stay here because he knows I'd like to become a musician too one day and Chad will give me some pointers."

"You do?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, I like to sing sometimes," Raye said.

"Oh, sorry," Ryo said, "I'm Ryo."

"Raye."She smiled and shook his hand.

Ami saw a boy with reddish-brown hair wearing a black and blue wetsuit on a white surfboard.'Wow,' she thought, 'he's pretty good.'Her eyes got wide and her cheeks got hot as she saw him coming near her.'He saw me!' 

Sai nearly fell off his surfboard when he saw Ami swimming in the water.He decided to surf over to her."Hullo love," the English boy said. "Like surfboards?"

She smiled and gushed, "You're good."'Oh, _that_ was smart, Ami!' she thought to herself.

"Thanks," Sai said, trying not to blush but he did anyway."I can show you if you'd like."

"It looks pretty dangerous," she whispered.

"Only when you don't know what you're doing," Sai told her."All you got to do is trust me."

"Well," she mumbled, looking down and up his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Ami could not look in his green eyes and say no.There was something, something about his eyes."Yes."

"Great," he said, lying on the board to steady it, "hop on."

"Okay," she swam closer to the board and he sat up as she got on.

Sage could not believe how hard Lita could spike the ball.It was like her arm was made out of iron.'She's pretty good,' Sage admired quietly.

"Lita not so hard!" Serena cried as it nearly hit her in the head.Rowen hit it back and Lita spiked it back so hard that it was too fast for either Rowen or Serena. 

"Wow!" Rowen gasped.

"Yeah, ten points!" Lita shouted."Yippee!"She was taken by surprise when Sage raised her up by the waist and spun around.By impulse, she slid her arms around his neck, pulled her legs in until she felt her heals on her back and looked down into his violet eyes, a smile spreading across her lips.'I think I've just met my Prince Charming.' She thought.

"Whew," Serena gasped as she fell down on the sand, "I'm pooped!" she shouted at Mina who was still talking with Kento over at the concession stand."Mina, can you take over now?"

"Have you been hit five times in the head yet?" Mina asked.

"Yes!" she lied, though she was only hit twice.She looked up at Rowen, "so how did I do?"

Rowen smiled, "I think you deserve a little snack."He knelt down and wrapped her arm around his neck and helped her up."My treat."

"Thanks," she said.

"Want to play volleyball with me?" Mina asked Kento, "You can be on my team."

"Sure," Kento replied, "you any good?"

"Yeah," she said, "I love volleyball!"

"I'm a pretty good player too," Kento said with a grin, "let's show Sage and his teammate no mercy!"

"Her name's Lita."

"Whatever," he smiled and took her hand."Let's battle!"

"Thanks for taking over for me, Mina," Serena said as she tapped her shoulder lightly, "you're the best.Ooogh."

Rowen helped the groaning Serena over to the concession stand for an ice cream sundae and they shared it.

"Thank you so much for getting this for me," Serena thanked.

"My pleasure, Serena," Rowen said.

"You're going down, Lita!" Mina threatened.

"Bring it on, Mina!" Lita shouted as she served the ball.

Ryo and Raye were building a sand castle."You're here alone?" Ryo asked.

"No," she answered, adding a bit of water to the castle, "I'm here with my four girlfriends from school.They're here somewhere. How about you?"

"I've come here with some buddies of mine," Ryo said, "but I'm not so sure where they are either.I was asleep until I heard that guy talking to you."

"Thanks again for coming to my rescue," Raye said.

"I think you handled it pretty well," Ryo said.

"I guess I did," Raye mumbled."I'd like to meet your friends."

"Let's meet up in a few minutes," Ryo said.

"Okay."

"The castle is looking pretty good," Ryo noted.

"Yeah," she agreed, "I don't think I've ever built a sand castle before."

"I'll show you some tips here before we go out in the water," Sai instructed."Lie your board down on the sand and stand on it."

"Like this?" Ami asked, lying the board down and standing on it. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right.

Sai stepped by her and steadied her by placing his hands on her hips."Try to loosen up a bit."

Ami felt her face grow hot, but she sort of liked Sai's touch.It was very gentle.

He continued to show her a few pointers, how to guide the board left and right and whatnot. "Ready to hit the waves?" he asked.

"I guess so," she stepped off the board.

"Don't worry, Ami," Sai promised, "I'll be there incase something happens."He took her hand and they walked over to the sea. 

They lied down on their stomachs and paddled into the water.When they got far enough, they stood up on the boards and took on the waves.

"This is fun!" Ami shouted."I'm doing it!"

"See, it's not so hard once you get the hang of it," Sai said.

"How long have you been doing this?"Ami asked.

"Since I was a little kid," he replied.

"No wonder you're so good."

Her compliment made him blush.

"Wow," Lita grunted, "I forgot how good you were!"

"When it comes to volleyball," Mina bragged, "I am queen!"She made an amazing hit and Lita couldn't stop it in time."Yes!"

"Dang," Lita fumed as she nearly ended up with a mouth full of dirt.

"It's all right Lita," Sage helped her up.

"Way to go, babe!" Kento praised and twirled her around.

"He called me babe!" Mina mouthed to Lita.

"Hey, look," Kento said, pointing to the ocean, "Sai's surfing with a girl! I'd thought I'd never see the day!"

"Ami's surfing with a guy!" Mina gasped."Wow!"

"I didn't know Ami could surf," Lita said.

They all heard a cry for help and they all were about took a private spot to transform, thinking it was a new enemy.But it was only a child drowning.

"Sai, look!" Ami cried, pointing at the child who was bobbing up and down in the water.The kid couldn't stay up anymore and began to sink.

"I got him," he dove into the water and retrieved the boy.

"Is he breathing?" Ami questioned when Sai came to the surface.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"Let's take him to the shore," she said, "I know CPR."

"It's a kid!" Kento shouted.

"Oh no!" Mina cried and everyone ran to shore to see if he was okay.

Sai laid down the child on the sand so Ami could start CPR.The boy wasn't breathing and he had no pulse.

Everyone watched in silence as Ami continued to perform CPR, "Come on," Ami coached the young boy, "breathe."A few moments later, the boy began choking and she helped him sit up, "are you okay?"

"I think so," he gasped.

"Bradley," a woman said, "I told you not to go too far in the water!"

"Sorry, Mommy," he said.

"Thank you," she said to Ami as he took her son by the hand and walked away.

"It was no problem," Ami replied.

"How do you know CPR, Ami?" Sai asked.

"My mom's a doctor," she answered."And I've got plenty of practice."

"On who?" Kento asked for Sai.

Sai blushed, "Kento…" He mumbled.'How did he know that was what I was thinking?'

Kento's remark made Ami blush too and she couldn't answer him.

"Wow, Ami," Serena said, "last year you saved my little brother from drowning."

"But they were different circumstances," Mina reminded.

"Great job, Ami," Raye said.

"You should become a lifeguard, Ami," Lita complimented. 

"Maybe," Ami said, "sounds like a nice summer job."

"Why don't you become one too, Sai?" Kento asked, placing his hand on his shy English friend's shoulder and winking, only making Sai's cheeks turn a brighter shade of red.

"Well, hey," Raye said, "I was waiting for you guys to come back. Look at this castle Ryo and I made together!"

"That's cool, Raye," Serena said."When are you going to finish it?"

"It is finished!" she snapped.

"Oh."

"Wow," Lita sighed, "after playing 2 games of volleyball, I'm kinda tired.And I'm sweaty too! I've sweated all my suntan lotion off!"

"I can help you with that," Sage said with a grin.He tugged on her hand and went to her towel. She lied down on her tummy and he began smoothing lotion on her back.

The others followed suit, one by one, Sai and Ami being last.

They were all in one suntan lotion-applying assembly line and the way the boys were applying lotion on the girls were different.

Sage had suntan smothered all over Lita's back until she smelt like coconuts and honey from the sweet-smelling mixture. He moved her ponytail off to the side. He was surprised at how tense her back was but she was a pretty tough and tense girl, which he liked about her.He used the heel of his palm and his knuckles to get the knots out of her back.Lita had to fight not to fall asleep because it felt just so good.

Kento was acting like a professional masseuse, chopping Mina's back as if she were a tight wooden board. Mina's blond hair was pulled off to the sides of her. Mina kept saying his name and how good it felt, her voice going up and down as if she were on a bumpy ride.His hands were so strong, yet so very gentle at the same time.

Rowen put little squirts of lotion on Serena's back in the shape of a heart.He didn't mean to do it; it just turned out that way.Then he connected the blobs of lotion together with his finger. He hoped Serena didn't know the shape of the lotion was, but she did and it kind of made her happy and sad at the same time.Here she was having a lot of fun.A cute boy was putting suntan lotion on her back but the thing was, it wasn't Darien. She wondered if Darien returned her feelings and something hit her; did she have feelings for Darien anymore? Serena's eyes twinkled a little bit and she pressed her face into her towel, letting her tears dampen it.

Ryo combed Raye's dark hair with his fingers and pulled it over to one side before applying the suntan lotion.He put a generous amount of suntan lotion on his hands then rubbed them together.Then he began massaging the lotion into her back, starting from the neck down. Raye could not lie there and keep a straight face for long.She was smiling throughout the whole thing.

Both Sai and Ami felt pretty shy and nervous about the suntan lotion thing but they were able to do it.He squirted the suntan lotion on her back as if he were painting a picture.Ami shivered slightly and bit her lip to keep from giggling.Then he began to rub in the cold suntan lotion into her back.He took his finger and began drawing a letter and he was surprised when Ami guessed it.He went on drawing more random letters until he was through the whole alphabet. Then after that he wrote words, then numbers, then math problems.Ami got them all right.

"Okay, switch!" Kento announced, "Now it's our turn!"

Mina raised her head, "hmm?You're done already?!"

"It's only fair that we switch places, Mina," Lita said.

"Oh, okay," she moaned.

The guys lied down on their stomachs and the girls began to apply lotion to their backs.It was kind of hard at first because they were so relaxed after having their turn.And just like the guys, they were all applying lotion differently.

Lita squirted a spiral shape with the suntan lotion and spread it around.That felt good for Sage--until Lita began to rub it in with her knuckles and the heel of her palms.Lita was doing it, just a little bit too hard.

"How does that feel, Sage?" Lita asked, chopping his back and using her elbow.

"Great," he muttered as he bit his lip.

Though she was massaging too hard and deep, Sage was pleased with the strength of the girl's hands.

Mina was surprised at how muscular Kento's back was.His back was so tight that Mina wasn't sure if she could get the knots out.She smeared lotion all over his back and chopped his back, used her elbows, knuckles, her palms and his back still felt hard as rock.She even stood up, put lotion on the bottom of her feet and began walking on his back.The girls looked at her and tried not to giggle and other passing beach people snickered.'What does this guy do?' Mina wondered silently as she dug her heel into his back.

"Mmm, that feels awesome, Mina," Kento sighed.

"Thanks," she replied, short of breath.Needless to say, it was giving her quite a workout.

Serena applied lotion to Rowen thinking he was Darien.It didn't work.It seemed easier to apply lotion to a guy she'd just met than her own boyfriend._If_ he still was.Sighing, she spread her finger around his back, drawing random figures.Rowen could be wrong, but he was certain there was something bothering Serena.

Raye squirted the lotion in the shape of a circle on Ryo's back.Then she took her palm and began massaging the lotion in. She brought her hand up under his long hair and massaged his shoulders.

Ami first squeezed a quarter-sized amount of lotion into her palm and warmed it up by rubbing her hands together.The lotion was too cold and she knew it would tickle if she squirted it onto Sai's back directly.She started rubbing at Sai's shoulders and neck with her fingers and as she warmed up to him, she used her whole hands and massaged a bit deeper.Ami never thought she'd rub suntan lotion on a guy or let him do the same to her, but here she was.All she needed to do was someone she could trust.

After rubbing suntan lotion on each other, they went to grab a few snacks together. Then they all built sandcastles and other sand sculptures.The sun was about to set and others began to leave but the girls and guys just didn't feel like leaving yet.

"Let's watch the sun go down," Mina suggested.

"Then they begin the fireworks," Lita added.

"Sounds like fun," Kento said.

"Yeah," Sai said, "we don't have to leave quite yet."

They all sat down on the beach and waited for the sun to set.Mina sat in front of Kento and used his knees as armrests.Kento smiled and rubbed her shoulders gently.

Lita knelt down behind Sage and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a hand over her wrist.Sage leaned back, relaxed and rubbed his fingers over her arms. 

Serena sat close to Rowen and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.Wiping Darien from her mind, she leaned closer to him.

Raye sat next to Ryo and leaned back on her hands with her legs crossed at the ankles.When Ryo got a little tired, he rested his head on her lap. Raye laughed slightly and pushed a few hairs away from Ryo's eyes.

Ami sat twisted on her hip and her legs curled up.One hand was grasping her feet and the other was rested on the sand.Sai sat next to her with one leg straight out and the other one pulled up.He had his arm propped over his knee and his other hand rested in the sand close to Ami's.When he touched Ami's fingers, he flinched slightly and so did Ami. Then she looked back in his eyes and laid her hand completely over Sai's and smiled at him.He smiled back, squeezing her hand gently.

"Wow," Serena breathed, "aren't the fireworks beautiful?"  
  


"Totally," Mina agreed.

The night came and so did the time to leave.But none of them felt like leaving.

"It's getting dark," Mina said with a frown.

"Yeah," Lita sighed.

"Hey, we can take you home," Sage said.

"We'd like that," Lita said.

They gathered their stuff and each guy walked one of the girls home, lost in conversation and in each other's eyes.

"I had a great time with you today, Kento," Mina said.

"Me too," Kento agreed, his arm was around her waist. "You're a pretty good volleyball player."

"I've been playing since I was a kid," she explained.

"Well, that explains it," Kento commented.

They reached her house, "Thanks for walking me home, Kento."

"Can I have your phone number?" Kento proposed.

"You can have more than just a phone number," Mina smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kento immediately wrapped his arms around her slender waist, participating in the kiss.

"I still would like your phone number though," Kento whispered when the kiss was over.

"I was getting to that," she said and reached into her bag, "now where's that marker I had…ah, there it is!" she pulled out a black magic marker, "do you have any paper?"

"Just write it on my hand," Kento said, holding out his hand.

"Okay," she smiled and wrote her phone number down on the back of his hand.

"I'll call you soon," Kento promised, "Maybe we can go out sometime."

"I'd like that."

Kento kissed her quickly on the lips, told her good night and walked off.

Mina stepped inside her home and sighed as she pressed her back into the door.

"This was the best day I had at the beach _ever!_" Lita declared as she was walking arm in arm with Sage.

"Mine too," Sage agreed.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Lita said.

He nodded.

Lita stopped when they reached her doorstep, "Sage, I like you."She told him as she let go of his elbow."You're very different from my old boyfriend."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're nicer than he is and a lot better looking too."

"What happened?" 

She shrugged, "I guess he didn't treat me like a boyfriend should.He just didn't put the 'friend' in boyfriend."She blushed, "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't be telling you all this."

"It's okay, Lita," Sage said, taking her hand."You deserve to be treated the way you want.He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Oh, no," she answered, shaking her head."It wasn't like that.I guess I just don't have luck in relationships.One time I went to a dance with my friends and I met a really nice guy there.I danced with him once and I asked him for another dance.A lot of girls wanted to dance with him so he said it may be a while.You know what?I spent the next couple of hours waiting for him to dance with me again and he never did."

"If he liked you, he wouldn't have kept you waiting."

"He didn't though," Lita said, "you see he was, kind of a bad guy.I really can't get into it right now." She sighed, "I would, but I'm not really supposed to let people know about it."

He nodded in understanding."That's okay, Lita. Hey, listen; let's go dancing sometime.I wouldn't keep you waiting."

She brightened, "Really?You mean it?"

"Absolutely," he said, "how about tomorrow?"

"It's perfect!" she cried and threw her arms around him in a tight hug, "Thank you!"

Sage hugged her back and gave her a quick, sweet kiss on her lips.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked."I can make you something."

"If it's okay with your parents," he said and then noticed the frown on her face. "What is it?"

"My parents were killed in a car crash," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he sympathized, "who takes care of you?"

"Me," she said and opened the door."Would you like some tea?"

He followed her inside, "you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Must be pretty hard," he said.

"I get by," she said and turned the stove on, "Would you like some cookies with your tea?"

He didn't answer; instead, Sage walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.Lita was touched by his affection and lifted her fingers up to his arms."I figured you might need a hug. I'm amazed at how you hold yourself up in the position like this."

"My friends make it easy for me," she said, trying not to get emotional. "I made some cookies yesterday. They're over their in the cookie jar.Help yourself."

"Thanks," he opened the jar and began to munch on one, "hey, this is very good."

"I like to cook," she said simply.She smiled and poured him a cup of tea.'I can't believe how nice and understanding he is.It's almost like he knows exactly what I want.'

"I know we've only just met," Sage said, "but how would you like to go steady with me?"

"I'd like that a lot," Lita replied.

"Me too."He kissed her on the cheek and stayed a while so she wouldn't have to spend too much time by herself.

Serena didn't talk to Rowen much as he walked her home.She only wished that the night would not end.Rowen's arm was wrapped around her shoulders the entire way.

"Serena," Rowen said when they reached her house, "is there something wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned, a bit defensive.

"You're quiet," Rowen replied, "I have a feeling something's on your mind.Care to share?"

Serena bit her lip and looked down, "it is kind of hard to explain."

"Try." He pleaded."I'm not going anywhere."

"I have a boyfriend," she said flatly. 

"Oh," he mumbled, obviously surprised.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I should have told you but you were so nice and cute and…"

He stopped her until she got too far, "I understand."

"Darien doesn't take me out very often," she said, "and he doesn't give me things.It's like he doesn't even notice me.He takes me for granted sometimes."

"Why don't you just break up with him if you're not happy with him?" he demanded.

"It's not that easy," she replied with a small smile."We're kind of made for each other.We're supposed to be together."

"Serena," Rowen placed his hands on her shoulder, "you may think that but if he doesn't give you the respect you deserve, then you really shouldn't be together."

"He does give me respect," she said, "sometimes.He's in college so he's pretty busy."

"He's in college?" he asked, "How old are you?"

"15."

"You're 15? And he's what, 18?"

"19." She corrected.

"My gosh," he groaned, "Serena, listen to me, your boyfriend was supposed to come with you today and spend some time with you. Instead, he has finals to study for and he let you go with your friends."

"How did you know he has finals?" she asked, amazed.

"I have a friend in college studying for finals," he replied.

"I see," she nodded.

"Serena, you deserve to be happy and have some fun," Rowen told her, "This guy Darien is already in college.He doesn't have time to play right now; he has to focus on his future and career and that kind of stuff.You're still young, don't grow up just yet."

"You're right," she said. "What should I do?"

"I think you know," he said simply.

"I need to think about it," she said.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Rowen," Serena said, "you're so smart.And you're exactly right.If I stay with Darien any longer, I'll never be happy."

"Let me know what happens," he said.

"I will," she promised, "I'll need someone to comfort me."

"Not a problem."

Serena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rowen, "Goodnight, Rowen and thanks."

"You're welcome."

Serena pecked Rowen on the cheek and went inside the house.Rowen waited a few moments and left.

"Why do they call this place Cherry Hill?" Ryo asked.

"Don't you see the cherry trees?" Raye said, answering his question with another question.

"Oh," his face turned slightly pink."I haven't seen any cherry trees before.It smells nice up here; great view too."

"I think we do," she said, "I never really noticed."

"Is it all right if we can meet up again?" he asked.

"Sure it is," Raye said.

"How about tomorrow? Right here."

"No, if Chad sees you he might get in a fight with you," she said, "There's a shop down town where my friends like to go all the time."

"Okay."

Raye gave him the name of the store and was surprised when Ryo kissed her on the lips before saying goodbye.

"Tomorrow then."Ryo said.

"Sounds great," she mumbled, smitten from the kiss."Bye Ryo."

He waved at her and left.

Sai walked with Ami in silence, still unsure what to say.He kept his hand around hers.He didn't find any words until it was time to say goodbye.

"Hey, what do you think about taking lifeguard courses together?" he asked.

Ami smiled, "I think it's a great idea. Summer has just started and my mom wants me to get a summer job. It was either a job or summer school."

"Summer school?" Sai mumbled, "A smart girl like you doesn't need to go to summer school!"

The comment made both of them blush.

"You can show me how to do CPR," Sai grinned and then suddenly felt bad about what he said, "I'm sorry.You can tell I've been friends with Kento too long."

Ami giggled, "That's all right."

"I was only joking," he covered his face in shame.

"I think the lifeguard course starts tomorrow," she said."I'll meet you there."

He nodded, "Okay.See you then."He squeezed her hand gently and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye."

Sai walked off and then came back just before Ami went inside her house.

"Huh?"Ami mumbled.

Sai didn't say anything.He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, this time on her lips.Ami's arms were frozen still at her sides.She wasn't sure what to do.Then her body told her to pull up her hands and sink her fingers into his reddish-brown hair, which she did.She couldn't believe what she was doing, but deep in her heart, she always knew that she would meet someone when she was ready.Now she was.

The kiss ended and Sai felt like apologizing again, "oh, I'm sorry, love.Once on the cheek is enough for one night."

"Don't be," she told him.

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head, "I like you.You make me smile.I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Me neither," Sai agreed, "see you tomorrow."He took her hand and kissed the top of it before disappearing down the road.'Sai, mate, what have you done with yourself?'

Darien was in the public library sitting down and studying a few books when he heard someone drop something.He turned to the noise and saw a girl with long red hair bending down to pick it up and he went to pick it up for her.

"Here you go," he said, handing her the book she dropped.

"Oh, thanks," she mumbled."I can't believe all the studying I have to do for these finals."

"I know, crazy, isn't it?" he asked with a smile. "Hey, have we met somewhere?"

"I don't think so," she replied.

"You look familiar," Darien studied the girl's face, "hey, you were in my history class last semester!"

"Oh, yeah!" she cried, "You sat behind me!"

The librarian placed a finger at her lips and said, "Shh! This is a library!"

Mia lowered her voice, "I'm Mia. Darien, right?"

Darien nodded, "would you like me to help you study?"

"I'd like that," she said and followed him to his studying area.They did more that just study the books; they were studying each other too.

Diana sat atop Rini's pink head as she walked down the street.She saw a boy around her age on a skateboard. 

"Hi," Rini said pleasantly as she walked by.

"Hi," he said back.

Rini stopped and turned around, "hey, you're pretty good on that skateboard there."

"Thanks," he smiled and picked up his skateboard, "I'm Yuli, by the way."

"I am Rini," she declared and stretched out her hand.

Yuli shook her hand."What's your cat's name?"

"Diana."

Diana meowed at Yuli, hopped off Rini's head and on his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek.She began licking his face.

"She likes you!" Rini cried.

Yuli remembered the time he was licked, or slobbered was more like it, when Whiteblazed licked his face."I guess all cats like me," he said with a big grin.

"Well, I think I'd better get going now," Rini said, "I hope I'll see you again soon."

"Me too, Rini," Yuli agreed, "have a nice day."

What a nice day it was, but it couldn't compare to tomorrow.

**The End.Yes, yes, I'll write a second part! You guys don't actually think that I'd leave you hanging, would you?**

**^. ^**

** **

** **

** **


	2. II

Beach Day 

**Beach Day **

**Part 2**

** **

_I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors._

****Serena's House, 7:11 AM****

Luna was amazed that Serena was already up."Serena, you're awake early for once and school's over.Have I died?"She raised her eyes up to her owner, dressed in pink shorts and a white shirt tucked in and combing her hair.

"No, Luna," Serena said.

"Then I must be sleeping," Luna said.

"No, Luna," she repeated.

"Why are you up so early?" Luna asked.

"I'm breaking up with Darien…Today!"

"You what?" Luna demanded, "Serena, it's important that you and Darien end up together!"

"I don't care," Serena said, "I have to do it.Besides, Luna, I met this wonderful guy at the beach yesterday!"

"You don't have to do this now," Luna said, "give yourself time to think it over.You woke up quite early today so you have enough time."

"I _have _thought about it!" Serena snapped at her cat."Oh, I'm sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to snap at you.I'm just nervous.I don't think I can even eat breakfast!"

"Now that's something I don't hear very often," Luna said, watching Serena get up.

"I have to hurry up and get this over with!" Serena jumped up and ran down the stairs to put on her shoes.

"Honey, how do you want your," Serena's mom began.

Serena left.

"Eggs?"

**************************************************

****Mina's House, 8:00AM****

"Don't hang up," Mina shouted, running out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.She stepped on Artemis' tail, "Oh sorry, Artemis! Don't hang up! It's probably Kento! I'm coming!" she cleared her throat before answering the phone and putting it up to her ear, "Helloooo?" she answered cheerfully."Kento!"

"Is this a bad time?" he asked.

She looked over at Artemis, who was meowing in pain and smiled, "of course not!" She sat down on her bed and ran her fingers through her wet long blond hair.

"Good," he said, "You're not busy today, are you?"

"What do you have in mind?" Mina asked teasingly.

"Thought we'd go and paint whole the town red," he said casually.

"Red?" she mumbled, "no, yellow is a better color.But anyway, I think you'd get arrested for something like that."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Kento?"

The pause was replaced with a chuckle, "No babe, that's not what I meant.But if you really want to paint the town, we can paint it all colors of the rainbow!"

"Oh," she said, her cheeks turning pink.

"We can stop at every hot spot here in town," he said, "eat at the good restaurants, go to the arcade, bowling, we can go back to the beach and then we'll return back home at 4:00 in the morning!"

"Sounds like fun," Mina said."I know a lot of good places."

"Awesome," Kento said, "I'll come by your house in five."

"Um, can you come pick me up in an hour in a half?I was in the shower."

"That's okay, babe," Kento said, "Just come as you are!"

"Hey!" she cried, now turning scarlet.

"Make it 30."

"One hour!"

"Forty-five minutes."

"For--okay!"

"Don't take too long," Kento warned, "It's gonna be a _long_ day!"

"Bye," she whispered and hung up.She let out a sigh, followed by high-note giggling.

"Remind me not to nap by the bathroom door anymore," Artemis said and hopped up in the windowsill.

"I have to finish my shower!" Mina shouted and went back to the bathroom."

******************************************************

****Darien's Apartment, 8:01 AM.**

** **

Serena paced back and forth at Darien's door, trying to find the words, "Darien, we've been together for a while and…"the door opened a little too soon.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.He wore a bathrobe and pajamas."Isn't it a little early for you?"

"Um, um," she looked down at the mat and picked up the newspaper, "here's your paper!"

"Thanks for saving me a trip," he said, "but I could have gotten it myself."

"I came here to talk," Serena said, "it's kind of important."

"Sure, I was just making some hot chocolate," he opened the door for her."What's on your mind?"

She walked it, "I've been thinking, Darien and," she turned around as he was closing the door."I don't want to go out with you anymore!"

"You're a little too late for April Fools," he ignored her and walked to the kitchen, "how man marshmallows do you want in your hot chocolate?"

Serena groaned and fell on the couch face first, "I was serious!"

"What?Ow!" he scalded himself with the hot water.

She stood up and sighed, "I came here to break up with you."She didn't seem to care that he hurt himself.

Darien didn't say anything for a while.He held his hand under the cool water of the running faucet"I guess that explains you didn't grab my arm or start searching my apartment for another girl."

"Yeah," she said.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" he asked.

"Since yesterday," she replied.

"You met someone at the beach, didn't you?" 

"I did.I really like him, Darien."

"Look, Serena," Darien said, "I'm sure this guy seems nice and everything but you know what's supposed to happen in the future. Think about Rini." He turned the water off after feeling the burning went away.

"I can't believe you're telling me this," Serena said, "and I thought _you_ forgot about the future!For crying out loud, Darien, you never treat me right!"

"Of course I do," Darien said, "I'm making you some hot chocolate right now!"

"But I need more than hot chocolate," she whined."You don't give me what I need…you don't even know what I need!"

There was a knock at the door."Let me get that."

"Go ahead," she muttered and sat down.

He went to answer it to see Mia holding a white bag, "Hi, Darien," she said."I was in the neighbor hood and thought I'd bring you some breakfast."She held the bag up higher.She spotted Serena on the couch, "Hi, I'm Mia."She wore blue jeans and a blue button-down blouse.

"Serena," she said.

"I'm sorry," she said to Darien, "I didn't know you had a guest."

"It's all right," Serena said, getting up, "I was just leaving."She started walking out of the door and patted Mia's arm, "He's all yours now."She left, without knowing Darien noticing the tear in her eye.

"What was that all about?" Mia asked, setting the bag on the counter and taking out the contents.

"She's my girlfriend," Darien replied and closed the door, "well, she was."

"I'm sorry," Mia said."Maybe I should go."

"Don't be, Mia," he said, "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Thanks for bringing me breakfast," he said.

"I thought we could study a bit more," she said, "if that's all right with you."

"Sounds great."

*********************************************************

****Mina's house, 8:37****

** **

_Ding-Dong_

_ _

"He's early!" Mina gasped, looking at the clock. She peeked outside her window to see Kento standing outside on the porch."And my hair's still wet!"

Kento rang the doorbell again.

She looked in the mirror to double check herself.She wore navy slacks, white sneakers and a white top."I hope I'm not too overdressed," she said, grabbing her purse.She hurried to the door, "You're early."

"I knew you really didn't need 45 minutes to get ready," Kento said, wearing sunglasses, a black hat, white shirt and orange-brown overalls, white tennis shoes and a big, flirtatious grin. 

"Liar," she teased, "my hair's still wet!"

He took a lock of her hair and smelt it, "that's okay; I can still smell your shampoo."

She blushed slightly and closed the door."Well, where to first?I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Breakfast," he moaned, "okay, let's go have some breakfast then!" he grabbed her arm and took off with amazing speed.

"Whoa!" Mina cried, "Slow down!"

They went to have breakfast at the closest restaurant.While Mina had just milk and French toast, Kento had almost everything on the menu.

*************************************************************

****Raye's House, 10:30 am****

** **

'Oh no,' thought Raye's grandfather as he saw Ryo coming up the hill, 'not another wondering has been musician. "Can I help you, son?" he asked.

"I'm here to see Raye," Ryo said.He wore a white T-shirt and black jeans and black high-tops.

Raye's grandfather was a bit surprised, "how do you know Raye?"

"We met at the beach yesterday."

"You're not a musician, are you?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"No sir."

"Then what do you do?"

"Well, I uh--," Ryo muttered.

"Spit it out, young man!" he shouted.

"Oh, hi Ryo!" Raye cried, dressed in a black skirt and red top.

"Do you know this young man, Raye?" her grandfather asked.

"Sure I do."

"Well, then," he said, "I guess I'd better get back inside." He sighed as he passed Raye, "I can't take this heat!I don't know how you young people take it!"He went inside woozily.

Raye poked Ryo's ribs, "I told you to meet me at the little restaurant, mister!"

"Sorry," Ryo mumbled, "I couldn't find it."But that wasn't entirely true; he wanted to come straight to Raye's home, hoping to get a word with Chad.

"Come on," she said, tugging on his arm. "I'll go show you where it is.We'd better hurry before Chad sees us!"

***********************************************************

****Ami's House, 11:00 AM****

** **

"Hi is Ami home?" Sai asked, "We're going to start lifeguard courses together."He wore his swimming trunks underneath his sweatpants and he wore a blue tank top and a white baseball cap turned around.

"Lifeguard courses," Dr. Mizuno said, "I remember her saying something about that.Come inside.Ami will be down in a minute."

"By the way, madam," Sai said, "my name's Sai."

She smiled, "nice to meet you."

"Ami tells me you're a doctor."

"Yes," Dr. Mizuno said, "Ami's studying to be one too.I think these lifeguard courses will help her prepare for that."

"You're all right with her becoming a lifeguard?" he asked.

Dr. Mizuno nodded, "I'm sure she'll be great."

"Did you tell her that she saved someone from drowning at the beach the other day?" he asked.

"No," she laughed a little, "I guess she's one already!"

Ami came down in the living room, "Hi Sai."She wore khaki shorts and light blue shirt, underneath; she had on a black one piece.

"Hey," Sai said, "ready?"

"Yes," she replied."Bye mom."

Sai opened the door for Ami and they left."Looks like it's going to be a pretty nice day," he commented, "what do you think?"

'He kisses me yesterday and now he comments on the weather?' Ami thought to herself."Uh, yeah, it's great."

They walked in silence for a while, still a bit shy with each other.Halfway to the beach, Sai finally took her hand."Thanks for deciding to do this with me, Ami."

"You're welcome," she said, squeezing his hand, "It will be nice to spend the summer with you."

He smiled, "sure it is."

They made it to the beach and saw some other teenagers dressed for the job."I guess this is where we sign in," Sai said.

"Sign here," a girl wearing a red bathing suite with a white tank top, and sat in the chair, "last name first."

"Hey, I know you two," the one behind her, a manager, said, "didn't you save a little boy who was drowning yesterday?"

"That was us," Ami replied modestly."Sai took him out of the water and I preformed CPR."

"Have you had any prior lifeguard experience?"

"No, but my mother is a doctor and I know quite a bit of first aid."

He looked at Sai, "how about you?"

"I can swim real good," he said and smiled, "and I always tell my friend not to swim after eating.If that counts as experience, then I guess so!"

He smiled, "I like your attitude!"

"Thanks."

"Well," the manager said, "let's get started, shall we?Okay everyone come up here and get in a circle. He picked up the manual and looked at the first chapter, which was a little bit about how to swim, Okay, I'm sure you all know how to swim," he flipped the pages, "so we'll skip that part.Let's go on to CPR! Does anyone know how to do CPR"

At first, Ami was the only one with her hand up and a few girls giggled as they raised their hands.

"Kissing isn't the same thing as CPR, ladies," they put their hands down and Ami was the only one with her hand up, she pulled it down, surprised that she was the only one in the whole group that knew how to do CPR."Okay, everyone, pick a partner!"

"Looks like it's me and you, love," Sai said to Ami."You've done this before so let me try."

She nodded, unable to answer.

She nodded and the instructor began showing how it was done on a dummy.Some girls were giggling like crazy as they lay down on their backs but Ami was the only one that was mature, though she felt like giggling deep inside.

'Sai is so cute,' she thought, 'especially from this end!Ami, what's wrong with you?It's a good thing you didn't say that out loud!'

"Now tilt your partner's head back and pinch their nose." The lead lifeguard instructed."See how their chest is rising up and down?If someone isn't breathing, their chest will not be going up and down."

"Stop staring at my chest, Gary!"A girl said to her partner.Everyone laughed except for Ami and Sai. But both of their cheeks turned red.

"Check for a pulse," he went on, "take your fingers and put it right here.Feel that?That's their pulse.If you drag someone out of the water without either of those, you begin CPR."

"What if they are breathing but don't have a pulse?" A guy asked.

"It's not possible to breath if your heart's not pumping," the lifeguard replied sourly.

"Oh."

"How about they do have a pulse but they're not breathing?" His partner asked.

"You do rescue breathing instead," Ami answered, sitting up.She blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"That's all right," the lifeguard said, "I'm glad someone except me knows."

She lay back down.

"Now, if they're not breathing or have no pulse, you immediately give them two breaths.But please, don't really blow into your partner's mouth. They're alive." He said, "just pretend until you get the feel of it and then you'll practice on the dummy."

"I'm not a dummy!" A girl shouted.

He groaned and ignored her, "Continue."

It seemed to go in slow motion when Sai bent down to her.'I hope he doesn't think I have bad breath,' she thought.

'I hope she doesn't think I have bad breath.' Sai thought.

Both of their mouths were still fresh from whatever toothpaste they had used to brush their teeth.Both of them had a feeling that they would either kiss or learn CPR today.

When Sai's mouth covered hers, Ami closed her eyes and remembered the kiss he gave her last night.She knew then, somehow, their lips would touch again.

**************************************************************

****Lita's House, 2:30 pm****

** **

After coming home from finding the perfect dress, Lita plopped down on the couch, "Now I know why people like to shop in the morning," she groaned.

The phone rang and she let it ring for a while.

"Can't I just sleep first?" she mumbled, falling asleep and her eyes opened wide, "It could be Sage!" she answered the phone."Hello?"

"Hey, Lita, everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine! When do you want to go dancing tonight?"

"7:00," he replied, "I'd thought we go for a movie or something before then."

"What time?"

"I can come over in just ten minutes."

"Great," she said, forcing her yawn back.

"See you then."

"Bye."

Lita put the phone down."I'll just sleep until he gets here."

************************************************************

Serena had tried to go back home to sleep but that didn't work.So she went to drown her worries in as many ice cream sundaes as she could eat.

'Study finals?' she thought, 'Did more than just that, did you, Darien?'

"Serena?" said a familiar voice.

She looked up, "Rowen."

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Of course," she looked back down and took another bite of ice cream.

"Did you tell Darien?" he asked, "How did it go?"

She burst into tears.

"That bad, huh?"

"Uh-huh!" 

"I'm sorry, Serena," he sympathized, "but you'll feel better."

She finished her dish of ice cream and put it to the side."I think I have an ice cream headache."

"Would you like another one, Serena?" Elizabeth asked.

"No thanks, Elizabeth," Serena said, "give me a glass of water instead…and some aspirin."

"Will do," she caught sight of Rowen, "Hey, I haven't seen you here before."

"He's my new boyfriend, Rowen," Serena said.

"Is that right?" Elizabeth said, "Well, you treat her right.If your hurt her, I'll put rat poison in your food the next time you come in!"

"That won't be a problem," Serena told her, "he's not like Darien at all."

"Good," Elizabeth smiled and walked away."I'll be right back with your water and aspirin, Serena."

Rowen took her hand, "so what happened?"

"I spent the whole night tossing and turning," Serena replied."I couldn't sleep at all last night.I had so many nightmares.I left to talk to Darien earlier this morning. He thought I was kidding!"

"You've been here this whole time?" Rowen asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Here's your aspirin and water, Serena," Elizabeth said, "anything for you, Rowen?"

"No thanks," he said.

Elizabeth went back to check on her other customers.

"Listen, Serena," Rowen said, "all that's over now.You don't have to worry about a thing. You did the right thing."

"I feel awful though," she admitted, popping the medicine in her mouth and rising it with water.

"How many sundaes did you eat?" he inquired with a smile.

"About 7," she answered.

"That's why."

"I guess so," she said with a sniff.

"You were relieved after you told him, right?" He asked.

She nodded.

"It would just take some time."

"Darien met a girl," she informed."I guess he's ready to move on too."

"How do you know this?" 

"I saw her," she answered, "she came up to his apartment this morning and brought him _breakfast!"_

_ _

"Ouch."

"I felt like crying but I just told her my name and left," she said, "then I cried all they way here and while I was eating all of these sundaes.I think her name was Mia."

"Mia?" 

"Yeah, why, do you know her or something?"

He nodded.

"And how is that?" she interrogated.

He blushed slightly, "listen, Serena, she's just my friend."

"Elizabeth, come bring him a poisoned hamburger!" she shouted, standing up and Rowen made her sit down.

"Serena, listen to me," he whispered, "If there was something going on between me and Mia I would have told you already.I'm not like Darien at all.I wouldn't play games with your head like that."

"You haven't even met him," she said.

"But I know enough."

"All right, mister," she leaned forward, "Tell me everything about this Mia person!"

"She's just my friend."

"Yeah, friend," she said, rolling her eyes, "I can tell you're holding something back Rowen so tell me everything about her.I'm not leaving until you tell me what I need to know!" her stomach gurgled, "Hold that thought!" she ran to the bathroom, holding her stomach.

Rowen made a sigh of relief, "saved by the ice cream."

************************************************************

"I've never done this before," Mina told Kento nervously.

"You've done everything else," he replied.

"Yes, but that was nothing like this," she told him.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"Relax, Mina," he said, "everything will be fine."

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah," he said, "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Have you ever done this before?" she inquired.

"Sure, lots of times," he replied.

She wanted to smack him, "you have?Are you crazy?"

"Well, once," he said, "actually, never.This is my first time too."

"I'm not really sure what to do.How about you?"

"Should be easy to figure out, Mina," he said and wrapped his arms tight around her. She pushed herself against him. "Just close your eyes and let me count okay?1---2---3!"

Mina let out a blood-curdling scream.Kento let out a lung-bursting holler.

They hung dangling, holding each other, afraid to let go, with a rope tied to their feet that connected to a bridge.Mina was making soft, scared whimpers and Kento was laughing.

"I told you bungee jumping would be fun!" he teased, "Want to do it again?"

"No!" she shouted, "let's go bowling, _that_ was fun!"

**************************************************************

"Hi Rowen," Ryo said, entering the candy shop, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm seeing Serena," he replied.

She came out of the bathroom, "Boy, I feel much better."She smiled at Raye and Ryo."Hi."

"Are you okay, Serena?" Raye asked.

"She ate one too many sundaes," Rowen explained.

"Funny," Raye said as Serena slid into the booth, "that's never bothered her before!"

"Be quiet, Raye!" Serena shouted, "I just broke up with Darien this morning!"

"Oh, gee, I'm sorry, Serena."She slid down next to her."What happened?"

"You know how Darien is," she told her."He's a jerk!"

"Ah, you don't mean that," Raye said.

"Yes I do!" she muttered, "He just won't treat me right."

"The point is that it's all over now," Rowen said.

"Oh, yeah," Serena said, "I almost forgot, who's Mia?"

"What does Mia have to do with this?" Ryo asked.

"She came over before I left Darien's apartment," she said.

"She's just a friend of ours," Rowen said, "and she never liked me anyway. She liked Ryo!"

"Rowen!" Ryo growled.

"Oh, okay!" Serena said, "That's all I needed to know!"

"Ryo, is there something you want to tell me?" Raye demanded, sliding out of the seat and walking up to him.

Serena smiled and got out of her seat to hug Rowen, "thank goodness!Come on, let's leave them alone!" she took her hand and the couple left."Wow, you're one smart guy, Rowen. You just know exactly what to say."

"All right, Ryo, spill!" Raye shouted.

"What's the matter, Raye?" Elizabeth asked.

"Get me the yuckiest thing on the menu," Raye ordered, "I think we're going to be here for a while."

Ryo pouted, _I knew I should have stayed home yesterday!_

************************************************************

After lifeguard training, Sai and Ami went surfing.

"You've gotten better, Ami," Sai complimented.

"It's only been one day," Ami said.

They continued to surf the waves for a while.

"Hey, Ami, look," Sai said.

"What?"

"See those rocks?"

"Yeah."

"I heard there's a really cool under water cave over there," he said.

"You've never been there?" she asked.

"No, the last time I went surfing was with Kento.He got a cramp in his leg so I couldn't come see it."

"How can you get a cramp just from surfing?" she inquired, wrinkling her nose.

He shrugged, "I have now idea."He smiled.

"Let's go," she said, "there's no time like the present."

They surfed over there and left their surfboards on the rocks.Then they dove into the water and swam down.They soon found the underwater cave. It was beautiful.When they went inside it, there was a little air pocket. 

"Wow," Ami said, "It's nice down here."

"Yeah," Sai agreed.

There was just a two-foot distance between the top of the water and the ceiling.On the ceiling were water droplets that were glimmering.

"Ami," Sai whispered, "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're very beautiful."

"What made you think I would?" she asked.

He sighed, "I don't know.Maybe because you're shy?"

"And you're not?" she teased.

"Well, it's true," Sai said.

"Thank you," she said, "and I think you're probably the cutest, most mature guy I've ever met." She swam closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed her back and took her hand, "hold your breath," he informed. "There's more."

"I thought you'd never been here before," she said

"I haven't," he said, "I just know people who have."

Hand in hand, they went back under water and began swimming again.The cave got larger further down and the roof got higher.It just got more beautiful by the minute.There was some light coming in from the other side and some of the rocks looked like they were glowing.They found some dry land in the cave and went to lie on it for a rest.

"What do you think?" Sai asked. He was lying on his stomach with his arms crossed. She lay down next to him on her back and looked up at the water drops.

"I think I'm tired," she replied, letting out a breath.

"Need rescue breathing?" he inquired with a grin.

"I might," she said, blushing slightly as she looked at him and back up."It is sure beautiful down here."

"Let's make this our secret spot," Sai said, "we can come here whenever you like."

"Thanks.I'd really like that."

Sai pushed himself up on his hands, "Ami, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well," he blushed, "you want to, um…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You were about to ask me if I wanted to go steady," she said, "right?"

"How did you know?"

"Just do."

"I never a girl as smart as you," he said, "You knew what I was going to say before I even said it."

"And I answered you before you had to say it."

He leaned down, about to kiss her.

"Don't nibble my lips this time," she said, "That is not how you do CPR."

He blushed, "You felt that?"

"Well, I really didn't drown," she told him, "don't worry, I don't think the instructor noticed it."

He cleared his throat, "_Well,_ class is over and this is _not_ CPR."He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.Ami reached her hands to his hair, the water drops falling down on them.

**************************************************************

After their movie, Sage and Lita split up to change for the dancing they were unable to wait for that evening.

Lita wanted to surprise him, so she was making him dinner, as she was getting ready.She had never worn that dress again, the black shiny dress with a red rose on it.She didn't have very nice memories in that dress.How come she didn't notice that the guy at that dance was actually Tiger's Eye and he was only looking for the dream mirror that had Pegasus?

Wiping away the memory, she got dressed in her new dress and got everything set up by the time Sage came.

"It smells nice in here," he commented.

"Well, I thought you'd be hungry," she said."Here, sit down."Over her nice dress, she wore a pink apron.

"Good thing I didn't make any dinner reservations."

They ate a nice fancy dinner of meat, potatoes and mixed veggies with ice cream for desert.

"Ready?" he asked when he finished eating.

"Yeah," she said, "let me just clear the table and get ready," she picked up her plate.

"I'll take care of that," he told her, "you go and finish whatever else you got to do."

"Thanks, Sage," she said.She went in her room to freshen up and came back without the apron."Let's go, hey, you really don't have to do the dishes."

"That's all right," Sai said, turning around, "I--I--I---"

She smiled, "you like my dress?You don't think that it's too, um, too much do you?"

"It's beautiful, Lita," Sage said.

She wore a beautiful green spaghetti strap dress that went down to her knees and golden gloves.On her feet were black flat dress shoes.

"We'd better hurry or we'll be late!" he stopped what he was doing and hurried her out of the door.

That night was all Lita needed.Sage danced with her every single song that played and didn't keep her waiting for him once.

This day was better than the first and there still were many days of summer yet to go.The sailors and ronins spent the whole summer together and knew that it wouldn't have happened had they not all bump into each other that one day at the beach.

**The End.Had you guys all going there for a second with the Mina/Kento part, didn't I?**


End file.
